Coffee is Life and All Mine
by intergalacticGlacier1005
Summary: Two coffee addicts meet with a coffee machine in the middle and only one may have it.


**So this was originally a writing prompt in art class. The prompt being to take 2 characters from 2 different book series and have them argue over something. After I came up with the idea I** **needed** **to post it as a fanfiction. The characters may be slightly OC, but honestly I could totally see Will and Call fighting over coffee.**

 **This also is being posted because KitKat and HB (you know who you are) were obsessive about it and will now probably be stalking my fanfiction accounts.**

 **Personally I don't like coffee but I can understand an obsession with a food or drink to the point one would fight over it and wrote it as I was thinking of something I would to this for except replaced it with coffee and Will and Call instead of me and random person #1.**

 **I'm fine with constructive criticism or tips but if you post something anywhere along the lines of "This is awful. This is one of the worst fanfictions I've ever read." I will first wonder why you continued to read it in the first place if you didn't like it. Then I shall point at your comment and laugh.**

 **Anyways enjoy.**

There were two guys standing in a room glaring at each other with fire in their eyes. One young man in his early twenties with normal brown eyes and brown hair with an unassuming stature and a 15 year old boy with unkempt black hair and raging, grey eyes with a limp. These were Will Treaty, an Araluen royal ranger, and Callum Hunt (or Constantine Madden to some) a socially awkward, and defiantly _not_ an evil overlord, Makar

"Mine!" shouted Call standing protectively in front of his lifeblood machine as he called it with black emptiness starting to swirl around him.

"Is it? I don't see your name on it. Maybe your as delusional as you were as Constantine?" despite it being phrased as a question the tone of voice Will used was accusing and something he normally would use against an enemy. Which as far as he was concerned, Call was.

Call flinched at the words and narrowed his eyes before he responded. " It's all mine! I need it more. All you do is go around with a bow, sax knife, and your lute. Meanwhile I'm trying to stop a war with no allies other than a wolf and a bunch of dead guys."

"Its nor a lute! It's a mandola!" Will spoke in an obviously irritated voice, "And who was the one who started your little world war? Oh wait, it was you. Now give. Me. That. Coffee." Will practically lunged towards the insolent brat who stood between Will and his coffee.

Call, startled took a step back putting weight on his bad leg and yelped before Will tackled him and reached for the coffee maker. Using a quick usage of air magic he pushed Will away.

As Will and Call fought over the coffee maker Horace and Tamara walked in. Tamara sighed, far to used to Call's antics. Horace raised an eyebrow in a poor impression of Halt, looked at the coffee maker before he walked over to it and started brewing coffee.

As the coffee poured into the coffee pot Will and Call froze and look at Horace.

Without looking at the other Will Spoke, "Truce?"

Call frowned not liking to have a truce with his mortal enemy but decided that they couldn't let someone who wouldn't fight over coffee drink it. He nodded while he spoke, "Truce."

They glanced at each other and tackled Horace. After Will sufficiently tied up Horace Call and Will sat next to the coffee maker with a warm cup of coffee. Will pulled out some honey and added it to his cup.

Tamara, deciding she didn't want to risk the ire of the two coffee addicts, slowly backed out of the room and pretended she didn't see anything. With any luck they never saw her.

"Ya know, you're not to bad." Call said in a conversational tone, the earlier heat having disappeared from his voice.

"And you're not a murdering, war starting, madman." Will spoke in a voice very close to an apologetic tone.

After their apologies they continued to talk and swap stories as they drank cup after cup of coffee. Horace, still tied up, decided that he wouldn't stay in the same room as those two if coffee were involved at all.


End file.
